


My Compliments.

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Takes place after Brainstorm's time escapade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Perceptor takes Brainstorm out on a date.It sucks.But Perceptor can make up for it.





	My Compliments.

Shore leave was an exciting time. For most of the crew anyway, Brainstorm tended to stay in the lab unless dragged out. Which is what happened on this particular shore leave.

Brainstorm had been skeptical when Perceptor had suggested they go on a date.

“I assure you, it will be fun.” Perceptor's face looked as bored as ever.

But he definitely, absolutely, no doubt wanted to go on a date with Perceptor, even if it was likely to be a disaster.

And it was certainly shaping up to be one.

They started off at an agricultural museum. Agriculture? Seriously? How could anyone think Brainstorm would have an interest in that?! How could anyone have an interest in that! Why was there even a museum for it?

“The day is still young.” Perceptor gave the most stiff cocked smile Brainstorm had ever seen; it was like half his mouth was paralyzed while the other half spasmed. 

And Brainstorm believed the next stop would actually be entertaining because he had to believe that or he'd be forced to accept that he and Perceptor weren't as compatible as he'd like to think.

But no, it was a geology exhibit in a tiny museum. 

Did Perceptor even like geology or did he just like that Brainstorm didn't like it? Well, he was reading every plaque for every mineral. And, Primus there were a lot. 

It was halfway through the description of rhodonite when Brainstorm finally admitted defeat. “Hey, Percy, I think I'm gonna have to call this thing short. Have a lot of lab work and all that. Rodimus will whine if I don't finish up his firey death ray.” 

Perceptor looked up abruptly. “Are you certain? I had one last stop in mind.”

Oh joy, what could it be? A panel on economics? A discourse in sociology? A lecture on cosmetology?

“What's that?” Brainstorm asked, mouth grimacing behind his mask.

“Firing range.”

Oh.

That did change everything.

“I suppose not a traditional firing range, more of a ballistics field.”

Brainstorm really ought to see this date out to the end.

“I'm sure the captain can wait a bit longer.”

Perceptor's smile seemed almost genuine. “You are sure?”

“Absolutely. Well, he's going to complain that it took too long if I finished it now or later anyway.”

“True. Shall we go then?”

“Lead the way!” Brainstorm said cheerfully.

The field was as Perceptor had described it, empty and huge. The perfect place to try out weapons that probably shouldn't be fired on a star ship (though they were anyway.)

“Dirt,” said a gentle voice after Brainstorm fired a shot at nothing in particular.

“See, it teaches you cybertronian while you shoot.” Brainstorm smiled at Perceptor. He aimed the gun and fired at something else.

“Tree,” said the same voice from the gun.

Perceptor grimaced back. “Who would need this?”

“It made more sense during the war. You have so little time to train soldiers, it's just another thing you can let them learn on the field.” Brainstorm fired at a rock, a bush, a few more trees and the ground.

“It seems better to leave vocabulary as an intrinsic part of our design.”

“Yeah, but, what if you needed to learn the language of the robots that just crashed on your planet?” 

“Why would anyone think that a gun was teaching them words and not saying variations on 'hit' or 'miss'?” Perceptor began to fiddle with something in a case.

“You could also know what exactly you hit by using this. No more ambiguity for whether or not you hit your target.”

“Boulder,” said the gun.

Perceptor stood up from his case holding his large sniper rifle. “Perhaps, but there are better ways to make sure you have hit your target.”

And Brainstorm really shouldn't have watched as Perceptor crouched down and carefully steadied his rifle. He shouldn't have watched as Perceptor slowly took aim and slowly vented in air before halting ventilation all together to keep himself still. And he certainly shouldn't have kept watching while all of Perceptor tensed and he pulled the trigger. 

A pause.

Then a small smile, more of a smirk, as Perceptor turned to him. “I most assuredly hit my target.”

He could have been lying and Brainstorm would never know because watching Perceptor fire that rifle did things to him, especially his interface equipment, that he had no interest in admitting.

“Nice shot,” Brainstorm said. When did his mouth get so dry?

Perceptor slowly reloaded his rifle. “Have you forgotten that I'm a trained sniper? The war hasn't been over for that long.”

“No,” Hard to forget something that featured prominently in your self-serving fantasies. “Thought you might be rusty from being in the lab so often though.”

The gun was silent as Perceptor fired his second shot. If not for the visible kickback and sound of a bullet hitting a target, Brainstorm might have thought Perceptor didn't fire at all. 

“Pick a target,” said Perceptor as he reloaded.

Brainstorm looked out in to the range. “Small red pebble next to two dead trees.” He pointed to the rock.

Perceptor followed his servo. “Yes, I believe I see it.” Slowly, Perceptor got on the ground and took aim. He vented inward and pulled the trigger. Again, the gun was silent though the bullet was not. 

The sound clearly indicated that Perceptor hit something, and the pebble was gone though the rest of the small scene seemed undisturbed. 

“Maybe you hit the ground near the pebble. If you used my gun, we would know what you hit,” Brainstorm smirked under his mask.

Though Perceptor's face seemed as stoic as ever, there was a slight hint of frustration noticeable only to someone who spent as much time studying his face as Brainstorm has. Perceptor stood up and took the weapon from Brainstorm's grasp.

“Pick another target,” said Perceptor.

Brainstorm searched for something distinctive enough that there would be no arguing that Perceptor hit the right thing. “The twig leaning on those two rocks.” He smiled, “If you hit the rocks, the gun will know.”

Perceptor said nothing, only took aim and fired. The kickback was dramatically less than Perceptor's rifle, but the sound was far greater. It was probably louder than it needed to be in all honesty.

“Stick,” came the cheerful voice of the gun.

Brainstorm looked over to confirm what his invention told him. “So you're not out of practice.”

Standing up, Perceptor asked, “Was that a compliment?”

It would have been if Perceptor could wipe that smug, stoic look from his face. “No.”

Perceptor released his hold of the gun in front of Brainstorm, causing the jet to frantically grab to assure the gun didn't hit the floor. That was hardly proper shooting range behavior. 

“I'm certain there's something I could do to force you to compliment me.”

Yeah. Brainstorm could think of a few things.

\--

In his not-so-secret fantasies, Perceptor was overcome with lust and unable to hold back from fragging Brainstorm on one of the tables in the lab.

In reality, Perceptor was perfectly able, and in fact insisted on, going to his suite.

Actually, Perceptor was pretty insistent in general.

“Take off your mask.” Perceptor had a servo out keeping Brainstorm at a distance.

Brainstorm did as asked 

He moved to touch Perceptor, but was batted away.

“Get on the berth.” If Brainstorm didn't know better, he would think Perceptor didn't want this. He was facing away from Brainstorm, seemingly absorbed in checking the lock to his room.

Still, Brainstorm got on the berth, his legs eagerly bouncing as he sat.

Satisfied with the lock, Perceptor finally walked over to Brainstorm. “Sit up against the wall and spread your legs.” He then walked past the berth and took a seat at his desk.

Okay. Sure. Look at reports while the greatest mind of your time was in a compromising position on your berth. The captain certainly cared about paperwork.

Perceptor didn't even look at him when he said, “Open your panel.”

This build up really had better be leading up to something. Something good. But fine, Brainstorm opened his panel exposing his interfacing equipment. 

Then nothing.

Then a sigh.

“Must I walk you through every detail?” Perceptor turned his head toward Brainstorm, not fully facing him. 

Uh, yeah? Normally 'facing involves two bots. Two bots actually touching, not just in the same room. Did he have to walk Perceptor through that detail? “I'm not clear where you're going with this, Percy.”

Perceptor scoffed at the nickname. 

“Touch yourself.” He stood up from the desk. 

“Get yourself ready for me.” He walked over to the berth.

“I want to see lubricants dripping down your legs.” He loomed over Brainstorm.

“I want you unable to say a word that isn't 'please.'” He placed his servos on either side of Brainstorm's head.

“I want you to stroke your spike until it's almost painful.” He leaned forward.

“Is that clear enough for you?” Perceptor's lips were barely brushing against Brainstorm's own.

Scrap, when had Brainstorm's vents kicked on? He managed a nod and a, “Yeah,” that came out weaker than intended.

“Good.” Perceptor was immediately off of him and he went back to his desk where he ignored Brainstorm.

Alright, Perceptor wants to skip the fun part of 'facing where you actually touch your partner? Fine! Brainstorm could deal with that! He's dealt with it plenty of times before. Also skipping the actual interfacing with another bot part. Brainstorm was a master of self-service! One of his achievements he wasn't too proud of.

Brainstorm started by rubbing a palm down his chest to his exposed valve. He started with broad strokes across the folds, paying no particular attention to his outer node. No need to rush things, not like Perceptor seemed interested. He continued his slow strokes until he felt the slight trickle of lubricant at his valve. 

Gently, he parted his folds to more directly stroke against his entrance and node. Still, he kept his pace slow and careful. He let out a small whimper when his digit brushed against his increasingly sensitive outer node.

Actually, why bother being quiet? Perceptor wants to pretend he isn't there? He can pretend Perceptor isn't there! Brainstorm didn't bother to cover up his moans as he deliberately rubbed his outer node. 

With his free hand, he grabbed at his thigh, parting his legs further. It would be a great view if anyone wanted to watch. He slowly inserted a digit into his valve and pumped it in and out while still rubbing his out node. The inner nodes of his valve weren't as sensitive as the outer one or his spike, but they still sent sparks of pleasure when he rubbed them. 

Primus, he was so slick he could barely feel the one digit inside him and was soon adding another, arching his back into his own touch. Brainstorm let out a cry only slightly tinged with static. He rolled his head towards Perceptor. The microscope had to be paying attention by now.

Only he still wasn't looking up from his desk.

What an aft.

Brainstorm removed his servo from his outer node and instead rubbed along the length of his now pressurized spike. Digits still working his valve, he stroked his spike lazily. No rush, he reminded himself. 

Though he was getting impatient with his own teasing.

Offlining his optics, Brainstom ran his servo the full length of his cord a few times. He gave extra attention to the tip on each upward stroke, caressing the delicate sensors. On down stroke, he would increase his grip trying to make himself last longer.

His moans were almost fully static now and Brainstorm wasn't certain how much longer he could last let alone how long he was supposed to last.

He got his answer when he felt someone pull at his write, removing his servo from his valve.

“You certainly seem ready.” Perceptor smirked, but his overall face seemed warm. His whole frame must've been warm judging by the sound of his vents.

“Percy...” Brainstorm moaned out, though he wasn't certain if Perceptor could understand him through the static.

Perceptor pressed their faces together, finally letting their lips touch. Brainstorm pushed forward, desperate for more contact. However, the jet was the one to break the kiss, gasping out when he felt Perceptor's digits enter his valve.

Perceptor leaned forward, breath ghosting against Brainstorm's audial. “Nice and slick like I asked. What a good lab assistant you are.”

The insult almost jolted Brainstorm from the moment because, excuse me, he is not an assistant. Perceptor managed to get his attention again by rubbing his spike along Brainstorm's valve.

Perceptor kissed Brainstorm's cheek. “Are you ready?”

Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes. He was ready vorns ago. But his voice wasn't working right now so instead he wrapped his legs around Perceptor's waist and pulled him close.

“I presume that's a yes,” Perceptor smiled.

Perceptor slowly thrust into Brainstorm, filling him slowly. He leaned forward to again capture Brainstorm's lips in a desperate kiss. Then he pulled out slowly, monitoring Brainstorm's reaction before thrusting back in.

“You feel amazing,” Perceptor's voice had that familiar static tinge.

Brainstorm could only grip at Perceptor's shoulders. He was so close.

Perceptor worked up a steady rhythm, one that had Brainstorm's legs trembling. 

“Puh...” The soft puff of air the best Brainstorm could manage. He wasn't certain if he was trying for “Perceptor” or “please,” either worked. He couldn't manage another plea before Perceptor's servo was stroking his spike. 

Brainstorm's head rolled from side to side. His digits gripped tightly at Perceptor's back. His legs pulled Perceptor closer even as they shook. “I'm...” 

Perceptor tried to respond, but only static came out. Instead, he forced their lips together, desperately moaning into Brainstorm's mouth.

A heat was rapidly spreading through Brainstorm and he couldn't control it. His systems flashed warning that an overload was imminent. He cried out, breaking the kiss, as transfluid shot between him and Perceptor. A static charge shock him to his core as he finally overloaded. 

Perceptor wasn't far behind, though Brainstorm was too far gone to even notice. If not for the abrupt weight of the other mech on top of him, Brainstorm might have forgotten about Perceptor entirely.

They lay there, allowing their systems to reboot and cool down before Perceptor finally rolled off Brainstorm.

“Does that merit a compliment from my dear lab partner?” Perceptor smiled.

Brainstorm had to think a moment about what he was even talking about. “A compliment? You made me do all the work!”

Perceptor's smile didn't falter. He draped an arm over Brainstorm. “Then I supposed I will have to try again another time.”

Oh.

That was his game.

“I suppose you will.”


End file.
